


love me again

by baekmochi04



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, PWP, Romance, Smut, break up make up, but i got carried away, mentions of divorce, supposed to be a pwp, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekmochi04/pseuds/baekmochi04
Summary: Baekhyun was finally free from his unhappy marriage, but was he really happy again? Fate decides to let him cross paths with his ex-husband again.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	love me again

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is me writing again after almost a year. This was supposed to be a self-indulgent pwp fic but somehow angst got involved and it became longer than expected hahaha
> 
> Anyways, it been too long since I had written smut so please forgive me if it isn't written well!!!
> 
> This isn't beta read but hope you enjoy this!!!
> 
> Do talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/baekmochi04):)

Baekhyun had always thought that he was the luckiest man in the world. During high school, he managed to get together with his long-time crush. After dating for years, they finally got married to each other, albeit in secret. He also played the role of the supporting boyfriend or husband, constantly cheering on for his boyfriend as the other tried his best to make it big in the entertainment scene. When his boyfriend had managed to make a name for himself, Baekhyun made sure never to get in his way while supporting him on the sidelines. 

Baekhyun should be the luckiest man in the world. But why didn’t he feel happy?

* * *

“Chanyeol? I’m already at the restaurant.”

“Ah, sorry, Baek. A producer had wanted to see me last minute, so I’m on my way to have dinner with him. I’m sorry, I’ll make it up to you another time!”

It was their 3rd wedding anniversary, yet Baekhyun spent it alone at their favourite restaurant. Even the dessert served tasted bitter.

* * *

“Chanyeol? I’m already at the airport! Your parents will be landing any moment!”

“Ah, sorry, Baek. Filming time got overrun, so I don’t think I’ll be able to make it to the airport in time. Tell mum and dad I’m sorry, I’ll make it up to you another time!”

Chanyeol’s parents had never approved of their marriage, so Baekhyun had to suffer through their overbearing remarks alone. Why did others’ husbands protect them from the pain, yet Baekhyun had to go through it alone?

* * *

“Chanyeol? It’s already midnight. You haven’t been home for the past week.”

“Ah, sorry, Baek. I had to fly to Shanghai last minute for a photoshoot and I was so busy I didn’t manage to inform you about it. I won’t be back for another few days. I’m sorry, I’ll make it up to you another time!”

It was Baekhyun’s birthday, yet he spent it alone on their king-sized bed with a tear-stained pillow. 

* * *

If you told anyone about Baekhyun’s life story, everyone would tell him how lucky he was to have married singer-actor Park Chanyeol, whose face was plastered onto every advertisement in town. But Baekhyun didn’t have the same sentiments as them. He wanted a husband who would make the effort to spend time with him, and to celebrate every important milestone together, not a husband who was so busy that they could practically see each other only once a month.

After much contemplation, Baekhyun had decided that that wasn’t the life he wanted to live. And with much difficulty, he filed for a divorce.

* * *

It has been 5 years since Baekhyun’s relationship status reverted back to ‘single’. Yes, he missed Chanyeol, but it was for both their own good. Baekhyun was free from despair, and Chanyeol was free from whatever commitment he had towards his ex-husband. 

When he had filed for divorce, he didn’t accept a single penny from Chanyeol, even though the other had offered to pay for his expenses .Baekhyun’s homophobic parents had disowned him even he announced his marriage, so he practically didn’t have anyone else to fall back on. But he didn’t want to have anything to do with Chanyeol anymore after the termination of their marriage. He was sure that if there was even a thread of communication between them, he would once again cave in. That was why immediately after the papers were signed, Baekhyun packed up whatever belongings he had and rented an apartment in another city with whatever savings he had from the previous years. He even changed his phone number and deleted his previous social media accounts in order to start anew.

However, starting afresh wasn’t as easy as it sounded. Bills were coming in and Baekhyun’s measly wage from being a cashier wasn’t enough. He was desperate, but not desperate enough to turn to his ex-husband. But luckily, the heavens had decided to take pity on him and gave him a way out. During one of his shifts, he managed to reconnect with an ex-classmate from high school. He had told his classmate about his current plight, and his ex-classmate had offered him a job. To be honest, when Baekhyun first heard about the job offer, he immediately rejected it. It was too improper. However, after being assured multiple times that the job was high-paying and flexible, not to mention that nothing sexual can be forced onto him if unwanted, Baekhyun finally accepted. Afterall, bills had to be paid. He had no time to be picky anymore if he wanted to survive in society. 

That was how Baekhyun started being a house call stripper.

* * *

Baekhyun is now known as the best in the industry. He is known to serve only famous clients. He receives offers everyday, earning figures no less than 6-digits a month. Though he is known as one of the sluttiest strippers, it is known that Baekhyun doesn't sleep with any of his clients. Even when his client was the son of the president, he gave no sexual favours. Some praised him for maintaining that last strand of pride, while some called him foolish for not taking up those offers to earn more money.

Baekhyun knows about those comments. He is no fool. But he decides to ignore them. They don’t know what he’s thinking about anyway. 

Tonight, Baekhyun has a session at the Grand Oriental Hotel. His client must be a big shot, to have booked a private suite that definitely costs more than his apartment. He takes his time to pick his outfit. Should he go with the red and black lace panties, or the white bralette that is adorned with shiny gemstones. Ultimately, he decides to go with the baby-pink frilly panties that exposed his asscheeks and a white translucent lace bralette that left his chest practically bare. That was the effect he was going for anyway. He then does his makeup, applying a small amount of BB cream, just enough to cover his eyebags and imperfections, not forgetting to apply his eyeliner and scarlet red lip gloss. He then ruffled his hair with a bit of hair wax, to give it that post-sex look. When he was done and ready to head for his destination, he put on his favourite black fishnet stockings and his red 6-inch stilettos, covering himself up with a beige trench coat before leaving his apartment to shield himself from the chilly night breeze.

* * *

One good thing about private suites in the Grand Oriental Hotel was that there was only one suite per floor, so the chances of Baekhyun getting lost was basically none. 

“15th floor…”

When he reached the 15th floor, there was only 1 door at the end of the corridor. He takes a deep breath and walks towards it. He can do it. It wasn’t as if it was the first time he performed, when he was still a clumsy newbie. But why does he have a sense of foreboding?

He gives the door a few knocks and waits for it to be opened. He can hear the shuffling of feet on the other side, indicating that someone is approaching. He puts on his best sultry smile as he hears the door being unlocked.

“B-Baekhyun?”

His blood ran cold. He drops his smile. This voice… Are the heavens really trying to play him after all these years?

“Chanyeol?”

“What are you doing here?”

“I… must’ve gotten the wrong floor. I’m sorry.”

Baekhyun turns on his heels to return to the elevator, trying to ignore his thundering heartbeat but is stopped by a hand on his arm.

“Baek, please. Let’s talk.”

“I’m sure we don’t have anything to talk about, Chanyeol. We have nothing to do with each other anymore. And I have an appointment, so if you will excuse me.”

“Is your appointment in room 1501? Because if it is, then you’re on the correct floor.”

The correct floor…? How could it be?

“You called for my service?”

“I didn't, but my friends who booked this room told me that they have a surprise for me. I guess the surprise must be you.”

Baekhyun sighs. He really doesn’t want to deal with it anymore.

“I’ll give them a refund then. I’m sorry, Chanyeol.”

The grip on his arm only tightens.

“Please, Baekhyun. Since you’re already here, just give me 5 minutes to talk, and you won’t have to refund the money. Please?”

Baekhyun can already feel an impending headache, but it won’t hurt to talk to his ex-husband for just 5 minutes… Right? 

After a moment of hesitation, Baekhyun steps into the suite and takes a seat on the sofa.

“Alright, talk.”

“I… Firstly, I want to apologise.”

“What for? Didn’t we leave it all behind after we signed the papers?”

“I want to apologise for being such an ass back then. I had neglected you for so many years. You continued to wait for me, yet I only took you for granted. I’m sorry.”

That’s bad. Baekhyun can already feel himself tearing up at the apology he had waited years for. He needs to leave, now.

“Is that it? I accept your apology. Can I leave now?”

Baekhyun makes a move to stand up from his seat and leave.

“I also want to say that I haven’t forgotten you!”

Those words made Baekhyun freeze in his steps. Did his heart just skip a beat? He really needs to put an end to this, to protect his heart from being broken again. He continues to head for the door, not turning around to face Chanyeol, in case he breaks down.

“Chanyeol, it’s already over. We both know how important your career is to you. Us together had been a mistake, and we shouldn’t repeat that mistake again.”

Is his voice steady enough? Baekhyun needs to make sure he gets his message through.

“Baekhyun… For these 5 years, it’s been different without you. I can’t live without you. Can’t you give me another chance?”

Baekhyun really needs to get out of the room immediately.

“I’m sorry, Chanyeol. I really need to go.”

Baekhyun speeds for the door and pulls the handle.

“I love you!”

His hand stops. He feels dizzy. Is he really going to cave in just like that? He hears Chanyeol approaching, but he cannot bring himself to move. Just a turn on the handle, and he’ll be free, off to live his life again. But why isn’t he able to do it?

He feels arms wrapping around his torso and a familiar warmth on his back.

“Baekhyun… I’ve never stopped loving you… Won’t you come back to me?”

The stinging of his nose grows and he cannot hold back his tears anymore. He lets them fall and allows himself to speak, not caring if his voice breaks.

“I want to, but I can’t! I’m afraid that you’ll abandon me again, just like back then… The loneliness was so painful, I’d rather you hit me. At least I’d get to see you.”

Chanyeol turns Baekhyun around and embraces the smaller tightly, as if once he lets go, the other will slip away.

“After you left, I experienced the same loneliness. I never knew that you had hurt so much. When you requested for the divorce, I can only agree to it since you wanted it so much. I couldn’t bear to stop you at all… But now I know, it can only be you to fill the emptiness in my heart. For you, I’m even willing to give up my career-”

“No!” Baekhyun breaks away from Chanyeol and gives a hard glare. “You can’t just throw away the career you’ve spent more than half your life building! If I’m the one to ruin your career, then I’ll never forgive myself!”

Chanyeol chuckles. That’s the feisty Baekhyun he had missed.

“Will you give me another chance? To show you how important you are to me.”

“What if you break my heart again…”

“I’ll break myself before I allow myself to break you.”

Chanyeol gives a warm smile before leaning in and connecting his lips with Baekhyun’s. It had been so long since they had kissed. The moment their lips touched, Baekhyun felt as if he was whole again. For the past 5 years, he had been living, but not at the same time. But the moment he was in Chanyeol’s embrace kissing him, the missing piece of the puzzle was finally found. He realises he really cannot live without the other.

“You know,” Baekhyun breaks off the kiss for a moment. “I’ve missed you too.”

Chanyeol caresses his cheeks and admires the pretty face that he has been missing all these years, thumb gently brushing against the other’s plump lips, smudging the lip gloss. Finally, his Baekhyun is back in his arms.

“I can’t believe I almost forgot how pretty you are… Oh, how I want to ravish you…”

“Then what are you waiting for?”

Gentle eyes turned dark with desire. Baekhyun suddenly feels himself lifted by strong arms and brought over to the king-sized bed. He is thrown onto it with a thump, letting out a small squeak in surprise. 

Chanyeol unbuttons his shirt, but doesn’t remove it as his eyes never leave Baekhyun’s form. Baekhyun salivates as his eyes roam around his ex-husbands toned torso.

“Are you sure you won’t regret this?”

Baekhyun shakes his head. Chanyeol lets out a low growl as he makes a move to remove Baekhyun’s trench coat, but is stopped by a hand on his chest.

“Hold on, you’ve already paid for a show, so a show you’ll get.”

Baekhyun puts on his sexiest smirk and stands up, pushing Chanyeol back a few steps. He kicks his stilettos aside while undoing the ribbon on his trench coat, sultry eyes never leaving the taller’s. He sees Chanyeol licking his lips, and he knows that he is doing well at his job. He takes his own sweet time shrugging off the thick material, leaving Chanyeol to gawk at what was hidden under the coat. 

Chanyeol cannot believe his eyes. Baekhyun, in exposing lingerie. He has known Baekhyun for almost half his life, and he has never seen Baekhyun in this get-up before, not even while they were still married. So to see Baekhyun this illegally sexy, how can he not get hard?

As if a switch was flipped on inside him, Chanyeol pushes Baekhyun back onto the bed and kisses him hard and messily. He doesn’t care if the other’s lip gloss was messed up, he just wants to devour him, show him the love that he deserves. 

His rough palms roam around the other’s clothed chest, and pinches hard when he finds the perked nipples. He takes them between his fingers and plays around with them, rolling them between his fingers, until he hears a whine from the body beneath him. An evil idea pops in his mind. He dips his head and gives a fat lick on the clothed nipple, giving it a gentle bite.

“A-ah…” Baekhyun moans. He feels the warmth from Chanyeol’s tongue, but it isn’t enough. He wants to feel it against his skin.

“Please… Take it off…” He begs for the taller to remove the obstructive clothing, and he obliges, ferally tearing off the bralette until it is only a useless piece of cloth on the floor. Baekhyun inwardly mourns, as that is- no, was his favourite. But he is snapped out of his when he feels a wet muscle on his erect nipple, eliciting a whine from his swollen lips.

The tongue goes lower and lower, until it reaches his half-erect cock. He feels Chanyeol’s teeth gently scraping against the clothed length and his hips buck upwards in reflex. He needs more, but Chanyeol is keen on teasing. He makes sure to lick and suck at the bulge, until the front of the panty is soaked with both saliva and precum. 

“Chanyeol… No more teasing!”

Chanyeol chuckles darkly as he noses the twitching erection.

“As you wish, baby.”

He slowly slides off the soaked panties, allowing the rock hard length to spring free. It is already swollen and red, begging for attention from the taller. Chanyeol gives the leaking head a light kiss and lays his tongue flat against the underside of the erection, licking it from the base to the mushroom head. Baekhyun chokes at the sensation, hands finding grip on Chanyeol’s hair.

Chanyeol takes a grip of Baekhyun’s supple thighs and places them on his shoulders while he takes the leaking cock into his mouth, not stopping until he reaches the base. He squeezes the plump thighs and strokes it, but not making a move to remove the stockings. He sucks harder on the length in his cavity, and Baekhyun swears he’s seen a glimpse of heaven. It is all too much. His legs quiver as he feels the familiar build up in the lower part of his body. His grip on Chanyeol’s hair tightens and he thrusts upwards, ready to release, when the warmth is suddenly taken away.

Baekhyun was so, so close, but why did Chanyeol suddenly stop?! He whines and begs hard.

“Please! I need to come!”

“Not so fast, shouldn’t you wait till I’m inside you?”

Baekhyun gulps. Chanyeol temporarily leaves the bed and approaches the bedside table, producing a bottle of lube and a condom from the top drawer.

“I guess I gotta thank Jongin for preparing these, huh?”

Baekhyun hears the pop of the bottle cap and Chanyeol squirts a generous amount onto his hand, coating his fingers. The taller takes a firm hold onto Baekhyn’s thighs and spreads them. The smaller man feels embarrassed, being opened up too wide and bare for his ex-husband to see, but the thought flies out of the window when he feels a cold finger circling around his twitching hole.

He feels the thick finger slowly filling up his hole, brushing against his inner sensitive walls. He whines a little at the discomfort, but knows that pleasure will definitely come soon. Chanyeol’s finger reaches so deep in as his knuckle touches his tailbone. He had forgotten how thick and long Chanyeol’s fingers are, it had been way too long. Chanyeol slowly moves his finger in and out of the warmth, allowing Baekhyun to get used to the feeling. Soon, the other mewls for more.

With three fingers pistoning his twitching hole, he feels so full. When Chanyeol crooks his fingers at the perfect angle, he can feel the rough fingertips brushing against his prostate. Baekhyun jolts, as if lightning struck him. He screams and grips harder onto the wrinkled sheets beneath him as Chanyeol presses harder onto the gland, knowing what it does to the poor man. 

“P-please… Need you inside, now!”

Chanyeol’s fingers pull out and Baekhyun once again feels empty. But he isn’t disappointed as he is given a show of Chanyeol removing his clothes, sliding the short off his broad shoulders and fingers fumbling to unbuckle his belt and slide his slacks and underwear off, allowing his erection to spring free. He hears the wrinkling of the foil packet. He sits up and momentarily stops Chanyeol from opening the packet.

“Let me.”

Baekhyun takes the condom packet from the other and opens it with his teeth, giving a small smirk. He flips their positions, such that Chanyeol is the one on his back. He slowly rolls the condom onto the other’s length and positions his stretched hole above it, before slowly sinking down on it until he bottoms out. He stays still for a moment to get used to the stretch. He hasn’t been boned since their divorce. Even while they were still married, they barely had sex due to Chanyeol’s filled schedules.

“I… feel so full… It’s been so long…”

“Me too, Baek.”

“After you, there hasn't been another.”

Chanyeol’s eyes turned soft. He sits up and places a gentle kiss on Baekhyun’s sweaty forehead. He rolls over to have Baekhyun under him once again. He places his forehead against Baekhyun’s and stares right into Baekhyun’s eyes. The smaller shivers at the stare, unknown feelings overwhelming him.

“I’ll never leave you again.” And Chanyeol withdraws his hips, before thrusting back in, hard.

Baekhyun’s eyes fill with tears, from the pleasure or love, he isn’t sure anymore. He just loses himself in the overflowing sensations, as Chanyeol shows how much he loves him, decorating his neck and chest with blooming hickies. His body shakes at the magnitude Chanyeol slams hard into him. He is so sure he’ll break, but Chanyeol still holds him so gently.

He isn’t sure how much time has passed, with his head floating above the clouds. He shivers whenever the cockhead reaches deep in him and aims directly for the abused prostate. With each thrust, he can feel himself reaching completion.

“Chanyeol… I’m gonna-”

Before he can finish his sentence, Chanyeol with a final hard slam of his hips, releases into the condom deep inside Baekhyun and kisses him hard. Baekhyun follows as he came as well, releasing strings of cum onto his and Chanyeol’s sweaty chests. He pants heavily at the intensity of his orgasm. It had really been too long. He hums into the kiss and licks the other’s bottom lip.

“I love you, Chanyeol.”

“I love you too, Baekhyun. I won’t leave you again.”

They hug each other and bask in each other’s warmth, ignoring the mess they have made of the sheets and themselves. Baekhyun finally sleeps with a smile on his face, feeling content that he finally has his husband’s love again.

* * *

Baekhyun quits his job after that night. He moves back in with Chanyeol, only to find that whatever he had left behind remained untouched.

“I always told myself that you’ll come back,” Chanyeol replies with a smile, and Baekhyun’s heart swelled with happiness. Chanyeol really hasn’t forgotten about him all these years.

As they lay together in their bed in their home, Baekhyun decides to ask.

“If you loved me so much, why did you agree to the divorce.”

“You looked so unhappy, I thought that you didn’t want to be stuck in the marriage anymore. Signing those papers and setting you free were the only thing I could do if that made you happy.”

Baekhyun almost cries again and hugs Chanyeol tighter.

“You fool, if you had stopped me back then, maybe we wouldn't have been unhappy for the past 5 years.”

Chanyeol hums against Baekhyun’s hair. He isn't going to let go ever again. He hooks his fingers under Baekhyun’s chin and brings him into a gentle kiss, one that should have been shared multiple times in the past. He tells himself that whatever they had foregone in the past, he will make up in future, showing Baekhyun the love he deserves.


End file.
